1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for use in pressure washing. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for safely washing objects with a pressure washer, or similar device, and recovering contaminants from the objects.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Contamination of the environment by man-made substances has been considered a serious problem for a long time. Recently, concern about contamination of earth, air, and groundwater by oil, toxic chemicals, and other hazardous wastes has expanded beyond large-scale industry to encompass the activities of many small businesses including automobile service stations, and many others. Both government regulations and social outcry have placed tremendous pressure on these businesses to avoid discharging hazardous wastes into the environment in the course of ordinary business activities.
Many businesses partake in activities which are likely to produce waste which may be harmful to the environment. For example, in an automobile service station, washing or steam-cleaning auto parts, e.g., an automobile engine, often causes engine oil, gasoline, and other chemicals to enter a storm drain system, or other waterways, thereby leading to the potential contamination of groundwater. In addition, those who service remotely located equipment generally have a need to wash the equipment without discharging hazardous waste into the environment. By way of example, persons who service roof-mounted air conditioners that contain lubricating petrochemicals, trapped pollutants, or other chemicals are not permitted to wash the equipment in a manner that could cause chemicals to run off the roof and into the surrounding environment.
High pressure washing equipment, which is used, for example, to clean auto parts, is generally available. However, many pressure washers do not have containment capability for hazardous materials. Hence, such pressure washers may not prevent hazardous materials from entering the surrounding environment. Some pressure washers may be able to recover some wash fluid, although pressure washers which recover some wash fluid often do not filter hazardous wastes, or do not efficiently filter all hazardous wastes out of the wash fluid. As such, pressure washing systems often generate relatively large volumes of wastewater which must either be processed separately, or placed in barrels for disposal. Further, since such pressure washing systems are often required to handle large volumes of wastewater, the pressure washing systems are not readily moved.
Therefore, what is desired is a portable, zero-discharge wash apparatus which may recover oil, chemicals, and other hazardous materials from an object which is being washed. In addition, what is desired is a wash apparatus which may efficiently recirculate, and repeatedly filter, a washing agent, thereby minimizing the quantity of waste material produced during a washing process. That is, what is desired is a portable, self-contained way to conveniently, efficiently, and safely wash objects, e.g., automobile engines or parts, and recover contaminants from them by providing a controlled water supply to an adjustable pressure washer.